1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a chassis with a fixing apparatus for the mounting of motherboards.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a computer, includes a chassis and a motherboard mounted in the chassis. The motherboard defines a plurality of locating holes. A plurality of internally threaded standoffs is secured to the chassis to align with the corresponding locating holes of the motherboard. Therefore, the motherboard is fixed to the chassis with a plurality of screws extending through the locating holes of the motherboard and engaged in the corresponding standoffs. Various motherboards may have different layouts of locating holes, while a layout of the standoffs of a chassis is unchangeable. Therefore, only the motherboard with a particular layout of locating holes can be mounted to a chassis with same layout of standoffs, thus, it is not flexible for using motherboards with different configurations.